Heart of Death
by Soukouno Kimmonkyou
Summary: This 170-line poem tells the whole story of Death Note from Light's point of view. At first, he wants to rebuild the world, eliminating everyone who dares to get in his way. Only one exception, a detective of raven-black hair, exists. Shounen-ai/yaoi.


_For many a year, I have had a desire for a new world_

_With no crimes, no pains to rule the Earth_

_And on that very fateful day_

_When the most evil of creations descended upon me_

_I approached it, carefully but surely_

_Held it in my hands, feeling real vigor_

_One would have thought it was a curse_

_But no, what I had discovered_

_Was nothing more and nothing less_

_Than the promise of mankind's salvation._

_A weapon of death, this blessing was_

_The ultimate weapon for eradication Earth's scum._

_With the help of a harbinger of death,_

_I used it again and again to kill_

_Those who dare cause their brothers pain,_

_Those that who spare not a thought for others._

_Now that the evil was slowly dwindling_

_I truly felt that now, everyone could live together_

_Peacefully, with not even one exchange of blows_

_Not one major calamity to befall anyone._

_But what is this? Someone dares to think otherwise_

_A raven-haired detective, said to have solved many cases_

_Who went by only a single letter._

_The minute my eyes took notice of this man,_

_My first impressions of him were that there was no way_

_No possible way that he could be the legendary detective_

_His hair unkempt, his eating habits atrocious_

_The atmosphere I felt from him, one of enigma_

_And his childishness, his desperation for winning_

_Greater than I ever would have thought._

_Nonetheless, this man posed so great a threat_

_That despite his demeanour, I must take due care_

_In making him the top of my priorities_

_To wipe from the face of the Earth._

_But alas, I had to forgo my death implement_

_Temporarily so as to get the information I needed from him._

_And so my memories of the God-granted item departed,_

_This left me with the others_

_To work alongside the world's strongest intellect_

_Only to deceive him in the end._

_At first, we were bitter enemies_

_Fighting against one another, in a battle of wits_

_But during the time the dark article was not in my possession_

_He went so far as to chain me to him with handcuffs_

_And declare that we could never leave each other._

_I was initially outraged at this news_

_But he, being the lonely person that he was_

_Called me his first friend_

_I had no idea what was going on in that dark-maned head of his_

_But it was at least a sign that my plans were working._

_As time flew by_

_With us being at each other's sides_

_Not being separated once, however,_

_I felt this bizarre bond forming between us_

_Was my antipathy towards the blonde woman_

_Really out of how she followed me like a dog?_

_Or that she was always the one person_

_To always come between I and the man of raven hair?_

_And then I knew, why I was feeling as I did right now_

_Though it was vague at first, I was enamoured by him._

_One gloomy day, it had begun to rain_

_The sky flooded with dark clouds_

_I randomly walked outside in the downpour_

_Sure enough, there he stood_

_Staring at the sky, with a neutral face_

_As if he was trying to find the answer to this mystery._

_He noticed my approach, as if sensing my presence_

_I called out to him, but he did not hear_

_I called again, and my voice finally reached his ears_

_And we took shelter from the frigid rain._

_I had two snow-white towels and gave one to him_

_So that he could dry himself of the unclean water._

_Then, all of a sudden, I found him at my feet_

_And lightly jolted at his chilly but refreshing touch._

_He had offered to massage and dry my feet_

_And, being in love with him, I could not pass up the offer._

_He claimed that he was very good at it_

_I believed him right away_

_As his fingers palpated every square inch of my foot,_

_Gracing me with an elating touch._

_I was drenched in the rain, sure, but not as soaked as he_

_"You're all wet," I told him_

_Catching water dripping from that silky black hair_

_I moved my hand further down to dry the rest of him_

_His hands still nervously caressing my foot_

_He jerked as I had done when I touched his chest_

_I noticed that his temperature was far above normal_

_And his breath just as warm_

_No matter how hard I dried his chest_

_It remained as wet as the rain itself._

_What was most odd_

_Was not his body warmth and how high it was_

_Nor was it his breathing, almost too shallow_

_But the left side of his chest_

_And the heart that danced underneath_

_So rapidly, and so beautifully_

_To think that I could feel and hear such a thing_

_Bought joy to my own heart._

_I wonder, could he have been undergoing all of this_

_Because he, too, loved me so?_

_I had sincerely though this_

_I knew it, the answer was instilled in my mind_

_He even managed to tell me before it was all too late_

_Death was now meeting him in the face_

_His name had been given to an evil one_

_And now that same heart I have heard,_

_That same heart my whole being knew so well_

_Was as still and quiet as a lifeless desert_

_No longer would we so intimately connect_

_Or feel our hearts beating against one another._

_While the others who fought alongside him flocked_

_Futilely rushed to his side, hoping he had lived_

_I smiled, laughed, put on a happy face_

_But really, deep down in my weak heart_

_I grieved and mourned more than anyone else had_

_I could barely watch him being buried_

_Being taken away from me by the Lord in Heaven_

_It almost seemed unreal_

_And I really had wished that it was_

_So that I might see him again._

_What seemed like forever has passed_

_And two young men just like him_

_Now stand in my way_

_But I was not foolish enough to fall for people like these._

_Despite their similarity to him_

_How they fought against the killer_

_How they, along with a few others_

_Wanted to get rid of me_

_Despite how I knew I was fighting him again_

_Neither of the two could ever replace my late dearest._

_Yet even due to what little oppression I had received,_

_Be it that revolting blonde woman_

_Or the childish silver-haired youth_

_Or the young man who had a fetish for chestnut-colored confection_

_Or those who had been fighting with me_

_Even before he had passed on,_

_I was so close to my new world_

_My world in which I would reign_

_I had fooled them all, and so I laughed_

_Knowing that my initial goal was now achieved._

_Or so I thought I was now a god_

_But it was that evil from the foreign realm_

_Who now became my doom_

_Using that long-nailed hand of his_

_He slowly but surely drained my life._

_No! I was not yet ready to take my leave_

_There was still so much I had to do_

_In an apprehensive but pathetic attempt_

_To try and escape my fate_

_I ran, ran as fast as I could away from it all._

_I had been going as fast as I could_

_Fleeing with all my might for a while now_

_And I now reached the end of the road._

_I sat below the setting sun, panting hard_

_I never thought I would have been defeated_

_So many had supported me, thought that I was their god_

_Yet those who had opposed me were far stronger_

_Far more clever than my needless disciples_

_I guess I really deserved this fate_

_I was now ready to receive death._

_But just before my soul left my dying shell_

_There he was, the man I had adored, far across from I_

_Even in my last moments, I loved him deeply_

_That he was present before me, his spirit there_

_Made my departure not even the least bit painful_

_Oh, thank you, god from the other realm_

_For blessing this sad man with his fair image again_

_Nothing could have soothed my raging soul any better_

_And so I slowly shut my eyes, crossing over_

_So blissful that his dulcet heartbeat could resonate in my ears again._


End file.
